Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a serious and challenging problem for most electronic devices and systems. Because EMI disturbances can interrupt, degrade, or limit the effective performance of electronic devices or entire circuits of electronic systems, it is advantageous for electronic devices and systems to have efficient EMI protection to ensure their effective and safe operation.
EMI protection is particularly important in small-sized, densely packaged, or sensitive electronic applications operating at high frequencies. Conventionally, EMI shielding solutions involve the use of metal plates, which are later attached or affixed to the semiconductor package.